


Trouble shared is...

by AvaDiablo



Series: Innocent Kisses [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba is troubled but doesn't want to talk about it. And if there is one person who hardly ever talks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble shared is...

The greenroom was empty, save for the lone figure sitting on the red couch with his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. He was curled up seeking comfort from what ever was haunting him. The silent quiet was soothing. It also was driving him insane. Still he preferred this loneliness over the one waiting for him at home. And however slow, time was still ticking away the seconds until he had to go home. Home which was anywhere but his own. He had already spend the last two nights hiding away at the agency. And after tripping the alarm last night while wandering sleeplessly around the corridors of the immense building, he didn’t want to stay another night and risk telling people he fell asleep again and missed closing time - again. He played it off as a joke because it was 'just that funny'...

In reality it was far from it. And as much as he hid what was playing underneath he cheery demeanour, the people closest to him already figured something was amiss before the day was over and done with. But he didn’t talk and they didn’t press, respecting his privacy - for the moment at least. Thoughts running through his mind in an endless string of 'what ifs' and 'what could haves' but they were crushed by the actual truth of what actually happened.

“Spending another night?” Aiba didn’t respond to the familiar voice of the band’s leader. Even though he didn’t see Ohno coming into the greenroom, he wasn’t surprised he was there. Their leader had mastered the art of sneaking up on people; he just was that quiet in his actions. His none-response was met with a concerned look. One he could only see as Ohno sat on the couch facing him. 

They stared at each other. Dark eyes meeting dark eyes. Sadness meeting compassion. If situations were reversed he would have tried his best to make leader smile again, but with things as they were he couldn’t smile if his life depended on it right now. Because this wasn’t acting, this wasn’t filming or posing for a shoot. This was down time; this was his actual life; his time where he didn’t have to act and could just be. And if anyone in the world could understand it would be his precious leader, who understand without words.

Ohno moved a little closer towards him; his shin draped over Aiba’s toes as he put his chin on the younger one’s knees. He didn’t smile either. The distance between them was nearly non-existing. Aiba felt Ohno’s breath on his face wondering if he would smile if and when their leader would imitate Nino’s infamous pout. He wasn’t too sure he would. Genuinely laughing felt ancient right now, with his world turned upside down.

Ohno’s brown eyes seemed to convey so many things staring into them; expressing every possible emotion from caring to worry. In return there was so much he wanted to tell, share, but the words were lost or died before reaching his lips, silenced by the notion that adults should take care of their own problems. Trouble was, he had kind of given up on being an adult when the cameras were off and he choose to sulk in solitude on his own accord.  
It felt like a waiting game, some weird staring contest; first one to crack would lose. But even with the silence between them it felt good not to be alone in this moment and it felt good and natural that it was leader who was with him. He wasn’t forced to talk, to cover it up and act like a man. Ohno was just there to supply whatever he might need as support for whatever he was going through. Aiba wouldn’t be surprised if his leader already figured the whole thing out. The older guy was really perceptive if he wanted to be. And the thought that he might already know made him choke up and teary eyed; after all trouble shared is troubled halved.

Aiba leaned his head against Ohno’s; trying to take control of his haywire emotions threatening to turn him into the cry-baby they all knew he was; leader would follow promptly. The older man emitted a warmth which was soothing, the scent of his body familiar; their close proximity trusted and respected. They could truly spend a whole afternoon together without saying something, provided that Aiba had run out of things to say in the first place. But it wasn’t until the first stray tear rolling down his cheek without him wanting too that Ohno reacted at all; just not with words or any kind of comforting gesture Aiba had expected. His leader kissed the tear away, or meant to any way. He just clumsily landed half on the corner of Aiba’s mouth. 

There was a brief moment of staring, whether it was in amazement or astonishment. If Ohno wanted to say something or apologise for acting without thinking things through, it was stifled by the younger man’s lips seeking renewed contact with his. It was a chaste kiss, without the loaded meaning a kiss usual meant to have. It wasn’t a passionate one in which promises were made, or someone wants to tear off the other’s clothes. 

This was a kiss born out off a need for closeness, a want for understanding; one that was bittersweet and profound in it’s tender simplicity. There were no hands grabbing at each other or the touching of faces or any other body parts, other than Aiba’s hands holding on to Ohno’s for the kindred support he so desperately lacked. 

The kiss didn’t last more than a minute, perhaps, and even though it didn’t mean anything more than it actually was, it left Aiba with a heavy beating heart. He breathed; breath hot with his face tear stricken. There was no embarrassment as they went back to their silent staring. 

“Do you want to stay over at my place?” Ohno sounded as he always did when he was concerned and Aiba mustered a tiny sad smile  
“Are you trying to pick me up?” he questioned with an attempt at humour failing miserably.  
“If you play your cards right, who knows,” his leader teased back; their conversation being hushed due to their close proximity. Aiba considered his options; going home or going to Oh-chan’s. ‘Playing his cards right’ sounded better than anything he would be facing in the solitude his house. It meant not being alone for a change. And he could probably talk Oh-chan into both sleeping on guest futons in his living room or perhaps get him to share his bed. It wouldn’t be the first time waking up in their leader’s bed either.

There was a deeply rooted love running through their friendship. One which he didn’t have with anyone. It was pure and never crossed any boundaries. The kiss didn’t mean more than it was; a simple gesture of support. One Aiba didn’t mind. Something that he didn’t mind returning one day.


End file.
